


Volition

by nowstfucallicles



Series: A Shift in Power [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Face-Fucking, First Time, Hux's quarters, Kneeling, M/M, POV Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowstfucallicles/pseuds/nowstfucallicles
Summary: Hux finds the Supreme Leader waiting in his private quarters - a strategy of intimidation that doesn’t quite surprise him. Not until he finds out what Ren has really come for.Can be read as a standalone.





	Volition

Hux stopped short in the entrance to his chamber. He had been reviewing the latest dispatches and for another moment the layers of data hovered before his sight before sliding away. The room wasn’t vacant. Past the unlit panels, at the far end Ren’s cloaked form was standing. He was motionless, with his back turned to the door, only his eye shifting to the entrance. He was looking at Hux. Slowly, Hux stepped in, letting the door close behind him. 

“You?”

He held Ren’s gaze while his hand bent back slightly, readying his dagger. If there had been a critical development, he would have been informed. He had been monitoring the operation himself, ensuring the phases progressed as planned. The troops had been advancing according to schedule, meeting little resistance. Their losses had been negligible so far. Hux schooled his features, ready to draw the blade. There had been no change in the alert status, nothing to justify Ren’s presence. Nothing that would have escaped Hux. 

He stepped forward into the room. “What is this?”

There was no change in Ren’s posture, only the dim flicker of his eye across the room. Hux noted that he had shed his regalia. Noted the paleness of his skin even in the dark. His hands were empty, but there would be the lightsaber, of course, underneath the cloak. He looked different from before, when he had overseen the initial battles. There was something about him Hux could not quite place, something unfocused, unclear. He kept watching Ren. Scanning him, still finding no indication, nothing to betray his intent.

“None of my guards reported your entrance. I assume you tricked them.” Hux took another step, straightening his back. ”You’re not here on official matters.”

His voice had wavered for an instant. The very notion that Ren had gained access to his tract was bizarre. That he had so much as set foot in it, without Hux’s permission, without his knowledge. No one had ever attempted such a thing. No one had dared to. It seemed unthinkable. Hux’s breath quickened and his hand moved once more, just the beginning of a reach, instinctively, towards the dagger. He let it settle back against his sleeve, instead turning to check the data pad by the door. It was untouched. As he had suspected, no sign of a forced entrance. 

“I see.” He held in as a raw disgust stirred inside him. “You got the access code. How?” 

He knew the answer. He was the only one who knew the code’s transmutation. He had devised it himself and had been quick to install it upon relocating to the Supremacy. Impossible to hack, even with access to the central hub. Impenetrable to anyone but him. He had always viewed it as another line of defense, another personal insurance. Limited yet effective – now it was nothing more than a plaything. He knew that Ren had read his thoughts, that he had extracted his knowledge of the code. There was another flare of anger, familiar, sharp.

“How? Answer me.” 

“You know how.” Ren’s features had shifted and his eye narrowed, resting on Hux. “Third shift’s over. Are you expected back on the bridge?” 

“As soon as we reach the outer barrier. You’re tracking the progress?” 

“Your strategy seems to be paying off.”

“Of course it does.” Hux took another step. His hands tightened, clenched behind his back. “What do you want here, Ren?”

“What do you think?” Ren’s eyes were fixed on him, glinting in the dark, and something strained in Hux, a readiness, a watchfulness that diluted his anger. He had felt it before, when he had entered the room.

“I don’t have time for your games,” he said. “We have an agreement. You stay out of my way and I stay out of yours.”

“It’s changed.” 

Hux stared at him. For a moment his features were open, lax, then he caught himself. He snapped his jaw shut, something volatile rising in him, cutting through his mind. He was about to speak when Ren’s hand came up, pulling back the cloak from his head.

”I don’t need to see your thoughts…I feel it.” Ren turned to face him. His voice was dull, quiet in the silence of the room. “Fear. You think I’ve come to remind you of your place.” 

Hux watched him, unblinking. Followed even his slightest motion, the rise of his shoulders with each breath, the way he grimaced, barely visible, around the words. 

“It’s not why I’m here.” Ren’s hand was still raised, his fingers moving slightly. As if looking for something. “You’re still trying to keep me out. It’s useless. You know I can see you.”

Hux listened, his breath caught in his throat. His thoughts were moving fast, his vision becoming sharp and narrow.

“It’s easy to get past your defenses,” Ren said. “I can read you like a screen. Your memories. Your plans. Any thought that crosses your mind, it’s all there.”

“Stop peddling your sorcery to me,” Hux pressed out. “Better yet, stop wasting my time and let me –“

“It’s power,” Ren said, his hand sinking down slowly. ”Knowing someone. Knowing an enemy better than they know themself. It’s a weapon if you use it right, and I can do anything with it. Anything. And still…”

Hux remained silent. He could see it, could feel his own fingers reach, ready to unsheathe his dagger. An impulse, clearer than it had been before. He could see it play out, not just one scenario but many, a multitude of results flashing up before him. He knew his chances, knew what it meant if he failed. He would not risk it without necessity. His muscles tensed and he stilled his arm, steadied it behind his back. He was ready to move. Ready to lunge forward, if he needed to. If this was going to be the time. 

“No master of the Force will tell you,” Ren said. “How it’ll tempt you, all that you know, all that you see. What it’s like to feel something that’s not your own. Feel someone else’s mind.”

He nodded, a dim, light motion, and walked across the room to stand in front of Hux. Despite himself, Hux flinched. He could feel something pull together in him, a cool, shrill vibrancy.

“I was looking for ways to control you,” Ren said, “Watching your thoughts for something to use. Something to keep you in line. I had no idea what it would become. And when I did… I still allowed it.”

There was a silence. Ren stood motionlessly, and even in the dark Hux could see his expression shift. His scar trembled and his lips had twitched.

“There’s something I want,” he said. 

Hux stared at him, wide-eyed. His mind was racing, his arm shivering with tension.

“Something,” Ren’s hand moved slightly, a circling motion, “you want.” 

Suddenly there was a pull. The shapeless power of the Force jerking Hux’s right arm forward. He was being moved, shifted towards Ren. His hand no longer behind his back but reaching out in front of him. Reaching for Ren. The instinct to flee flashed through Hux, but he didn’t shrink back. He was staring at his hand, trying to stop it from moving. His fingers were weightless, but he could still feel them take hold, feel them close around Ren’s neck. It was like a gravity shift. His grip steadying, his gloved fingers digging into skin. Like something inevitable. Something he had let slip away. He tried to rip away his hand, but it didn’t yield. 

He was staring at Ren. Feeling the pressure against his grip, the way Ren moved, adjusting to it. His face was almost blank, with tension rippling beneath. There was a nameless charge, a stirring of chaos between them. Unstable, like a crossing of powers. A suggestion that was inconceivable, insane, yet familiar. Ren’s mouth opened as if he was about to speak, his breath hitting Hux. There was no fear now. No alarm. The Force was beginning to recede from Hux’s hand, he could feel it dissipate, his grip loosening around Ren’s neck. He was being let go, slowly, but he didn’t move away. He held on, something in him shutting down. He was sinking his fingers into Ren, his own grip now, his own will. Grabbing him harder. He let out a stifled growl, feeling Ren shift against him. A hardening of muscle, a twitch of resistance this time. His pulse beating against Hux’s hand. 

Hux swallowed against his collar. The unspeakable thing was lingering between them. Abominable, virulent. He knew what it was. He knew he needed to snuff it out. To squash it, numb himself to it until it would pass. It would pass as it had then. As things like this did, always. The irrational. The physical. The weakness. He remembered the dagger and pressed his arm against the metal of the sheath. Ready, always ready. No more than a flick of his wrist and it would be over. No more than a cut. But it was a slippery thought, he could not get hold of it. It was fading against the feel of Ren, the way he fit, strained and fixed, against him. 

“What are you--” Hux leant closer, then it came to him, a sudden, sharp realization. “What will you have me do to you?”

There was a flicker around Ren’s eye. His voice was thick, a whisper. 

“Try me.”

Hux bit down on his teeth. Bit down on the heat rising to his chest, pricking at his hands. He shoved at Ren, pushing him until he moved. Until he sank down before him. Hux watched him kneel down, watched his head tilt back and it was almost as it been then. The same glance. The same dense feeling of concentration, of nearing impact. Hux tugged off his right glove and flung it aside, pressing his fingers to Ren’s mouth. It was a small motion, almost too easy. He pushed two fingers inside, pushed them in until Ren gave way, his lips parting, his mouth falling open. Hux held still for a moment. He was stunned, shivering with greed. Taking in the flutter across Ren’s features, the red creeping into his skin. There was a slow, slipping sound as he twisted his fingers.

How easy it would be to slit his throat. How clean, how fast. The realization sank through Hux and he froze, his hand stopping. He was closer now than he had ever been and for a moment his ambition, like a vision, swallowed everything else. The sheath of his dagger was sharp against his arm. A flick of his wrist, it was all it would take. One clean strike. He lifted his fingers from Ren’s mouth and for a moment he stood over him, ready, barely contained. Ren didn’t move. His expression was unchanged, his eyes were watching Hux. Then, as it had come, the impulse to kill was gone. Leaving Hux with nothing but a remainder, weak, dim, like an interference. He couldn’t grasp it, couldn’t do what it wanted from him. He was failing. But there was no sense of dread, no warning, but a quicksilver trickle, a faint pulse of something that felt unmistakeably like power. 

His hand was still wet and he reached down, tugging at the clasp of his belt. He saw Ren’s nostrils flare, saw the slight quiver of his mouth as he undid the hook. He slipped his hand inside, feeling himself. Too-tender, now viscid. He felt over the firmness at the base, squeezing down on it. Slowly, thoroughly. Ren’s gaze dropped, flickering as it followed his hand. The hit of friction made Hux hiss, made him wince, and a light, decompressing feel spread through him. An unwilling pleasure. Not something he wanted, not something he would allow himself to want. But something he would make himself have. 

He kept squeezing the base of his cock, his eyes never leaving Ren. The pressure was building fast, rushing to his throat. He worked himself fuller, harder, with a sound humming in his ears. He was hastening it. Chasing it, with a determination he barely understood. It was madness. The suspension of order. The negation of the most basic principle. There was a mark across Ren’s neck where he had gripped him before. Hux held in and reached over, touching it. He let his hand drop down, with sudden, cold greed. Over Ren’s chest, across the folds of his cloak, down to his stomach. Following an unseen line. A demarcation. Part of him was waiting for either one to end it. To stop him from continuing. 

Ren didn’t move, didn’t stir except for a deep breath as Hux grazed over his cock. He felt over Ren’s length, cupping the heavy swell of his balls. Closing his hand and grabbing at the heat there. A hard touch, too rough for pleasure, but Ren swayed forward against him with a deep, choking sound. It made Hux sneer. Made his mouth water. He leant further down and dragged his hand over Ren. Rubbing him, again and again, until the feel of him, heavy and full in his hand, had blocked out the last vestige of warning. Until a hot stain clung to his hand and he heard Ren panting, loud and raw. 

Something gave out in Hux. Something fell away. There was a dull, soundless rip of instinct and he shot up, tearing at his pants. He grabbed himself, pushing forward with blind, hot greed. His cock was pressing against Ren’s face, slipping across his cheek as he thrust against him. His feet shifted for better purchase and he grabbed the back of Ren’s head. He could feel his mouth open, feel his jaw work and he inched closer, holding Ren in place as he pushed inside him. He began fucking into him with quick, deep thrusts. Fucking him open, past light scrapes of teeth, into that tight, slick cave. He was losing his patience. Losing the ability to see himself. Pleasure was carving into him, burning through him like rage. He was losing the ability to gauge what was ahead. To see anything but this. Ren’s hair was sticking to him and his panting was coming in shreds. Hux kept driving into him, stuffing him to the back of his throat, and he could feel Ren push back, could feel him press up against him, and he could see the whites of his eyes. He could feel that he owned him, owned every cell of him right now. 

Some part of him, something less primal, did not trust any of this. Did not believe it, but Hux was too far gone to still note it. He wanted more, a raw, senseless more. He held Ren tighter, held his head back, keeping him from angling away. Hunting the flares of pleasure he could taste like blood. Like a scream building, wanting to tear out of him. Suddenly it was all gone. There was noise rushing in his head and he snapped forward, his body still, suspended. His mind was swallowed by sudden, pulsing nothing. He was spilling himself, deep into that heaving throat, grinding into it with each wave. Clawing into the feel of skin, of hard, soaked heat. 

A heavy stillness was spreading through him. A forgotten feeling, filling him like the resin of a deprivation tank. He let it happen. Let it take him, loosen his grip and numb him, until slowly his senses began flickering back on. He leant back, pulling out with a wince. Leaving Ren’s head to sink forward against him. Hux saw that he was kneading himself. He was pressing up into his own hand, with his eyes down and his breath coming quick and hard. Hux remembered his feel, his tightness, and even with the weight lingering in his limbs, it made him shudder. He watched Ren’s trembling shoulders and felt a familiar spite rise up inside. Felt it grow stronger, into something clear, something he knew better. It was sobering, seeing Ren like this. It disgusted Hux, feeling those hard shivers against him, the base, unrestrained heat. Slowly, he stepped back and moved away from him.

Ren sank forward. He let out a hoarse sound and steadied himself with his hand. He was looking down in front of him, frozen, and for an instant he looked as if he had been struck down. As if he had been felled. Hux began cleaning himself, keeping his eyes on Ren. His mind was cooling down, clearing itself. Repulsed by what had happened, unable to resolve it. Unable to understand it anymore. He knew he had wanted it. Knew he had taken it. Despite his own judgement, against his own interest. His purpose. He picked up his glove and held it in his hand. The hand he had pressed against Ren. That had felt Ren, hard and ready, against him. He clenched his fist, placing it behind his back.

He could have finished him. He could have destroyed him, just now. There had been no opportunity like this and perhaps there wouldn’t be another. The realization crept throught Hux with cold nausea, leaving him stunned. He loathed Ren, loathed him with sudden returning intensity, and he turned his hand slightly to test the positioning of the dagger. He could feel his cock as he shifted, could feel a remainder of tightness at the base. He could feel it and knew nonetheless that next time he wouldn’t hesitate. He wouldn’t be stopped. 

Ren stood up, wiping his face. He looked impenetrable, focused, as he met Hux’s gaze. For a while they stood, in the heavy air, the stench and calm, before Hux took another step aside. He cleared his throat and without a word nodded towards the door. Ren stepped past him. He drew his cloak around himself, with his eyes gleaming beneath the hood as they had before, when Hux had found him. The familiarity with which he moved through the room made Hux’s chest tighten. It made his teeth clench. He didn’t wait for Ren to leave but headed to the back of the room, activating his terminal. The walls lit up with the feed from the battlefront. 

“Let me be clear,” he said. He turned his head from the screen to look after Ren. “Nothing happened. You won’t come here again. You won’t come anywhere near my quarters.”

Ren had opened the door. He glanced back at Hux, right before stepping out into the dark passage.

“You know I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! Finishing this has been a late Christmas gift to myself, I was stuck in editing hell for so long. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
